A Fox amongst Assassins
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto has just been banished from Konoha and on his travels he meets a girl, who is an Assassin. How will the very foundation change now that Naruto has joined the Assassins?
1. Chapter 1

-is praying at a monastery as a white cloaked figure walks in-

ME: Took you long enough -gets up-

-the figure walks closer and pulls two knives out of his sleeves-

ME: So that's how it's going to be?

-figure tries to stab me but I swipe his hand aside-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED

Chapter 1: The fox becomes the Assassin

Naruto Uzumaki was standing in front of the Civilian Council of Konoha for some trumped charge.

"Naruto Uzumaki," announced one of the members of the Civilian Council, "you are here by charged with interfering in a SSS class mission belonging to one Saskue Uchiha. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty," Naruto said, in a calm and even voice, "if anything the Uchiha-teme should be standing here on the grounds of treason and attacking fellow shinobi of Konoha."

"Really we have the sworn testimony of one Saskue Uchiha and one Sakura Haruno that says on more than one occasion you deliberately attack the Uchiha without provocation," said Shannaro Haruno, Sakura's mom.

"Then they're both lying to you," Naruto retorted, "every time I fought the Uchiha-teme he initiated the fights."

"Right now it matters not," one of the councilmen said dismissively, "we have a signed document from the Hokage herself for your immediate banishment from the Land of the Fire and Konohagakure no Sato."

At that moment the councilmen then threw the a document in front of Naruto that had the signature of Lady Tsunade at the bottom.

"You have one hour to pack whatever belongings you have," one of the councilmen announced, before leaving the chambers. Naruto was still in a state of shock when he stood at the gate an hour later with what little he owned, and he began walking away from the only home he ever knew.

With Tsunade later that evening...

Tsunade had just finished up the day's paperwork and found a mission from the Land of Spring that specifically requested Naruto, then another from the Village Hidden in the Sand that requested Naruto's immediate assistance, this one directly from the Kazekage, and finally one from the Land of Demons this one also requesting Naruto's assistance.

"Shizune," Tsunade called for her apprentice, who immediately appeared in front of her, "can you summon Naruto I got three missions specifically requesting him."

"Um Lady Tsunade about that," Shizune started off, just before Kiba Inazuka, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake barged into her office.

"Why did you banish Naruto," Kakashi asked/shouted. Now needless to say Tsunade was shocked beyond belief at the question.

"I didn't banish him," Tsunade answered, completely puzzled by what Kakashi just asked.

"Really," Sai asked angerly, which in itself was a surprise seeing as how he never showed emotion, before he threw a paper in front of her. Opening the paper she experienced a immediate mixture of shock and anger. The paper looked something like this: '_I, Tsunade Senju, here by banish Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure no Sato, the Land of Fire, and all provinces there of. Should Naruto Uzumaki ever return he is to be killed on sight. So says Tsunade Senju, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._'

"When did this happen," Tsunade asked through gritted, slamming her fist against the iron wood desk.

"The Civilian Council meeting this morning," Kiba answered, looking ready to gut certain members of the Civilian Council.

"Gather the Council," Tsunade ordered, gathering the missions that specifically requested Naruto, "i have a few things I need to show them."

Three weeks later...

Naruto had been exiled from Konoha for three weeks and ever since he had been doing various odd jobs to earn money. He was currently in a city called Roma when he saw something strange, a person dressed entirely in white was heading in the direction of a man who had to be a noble, judging by the state of dress. Making a quick decision Naruto began following the person to see what they were up to. When he saw the stranger pull a blade out from one of their sleeves Naruto began shoving people out of the way and at the moment the person was about to stab the noble he tackled them to the ground. Shortly after he tackled the person he heard a thunderous crack and the man the person had been after collapsed to the ground. Next thing Naruto knew he was laying on the ground and the assassin was running away. Naruto immediately got up and began chasing the assassin across the rooftops. About 30 minutes later Naruto caught up to the assassin and, once again, tackled them to the ground. The assassin turned around and was going to stab Naruto, if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had both their arms pinned the minute they turned.

"Now lets see who's under that hood," Naruto said, pulling the person's hood off of their head. Naruto immediately jumped back upon seeing a woman's face with brown eyes and blonde hair, who looked to be in her early twenties.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized profusely, "had I known you were a woman I wouldn't have chased you."

"No it's quite alright," the woman said, dusting herself off, "you're good to have been able to keep up with me."

"How so," Naruto asked curiously.

"Because I was trained by a master assassin," the woman answered, "walk with me awhile."

"Alright," Naruto said, eying the woman closely to make sure she didn't try to kill him, "what's your name?"

"My name is Laura," the woman answered, "and yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered,walking very close to Laura. After 30 minutes of walking and talking about their respective pasts they were standing in front of a man who looked to be in his thirties with a black beard and from what Naruto could see the beginnings of a handsome face .

"Laura I trust the mission went well," the mann said, then frowned upon seeing Naruto he frowned, "and who is this?"

"My name is Naruto," Naruto answered, gritting his teeth together. It was then the man turned to Laura and gave a 'come with me' hand sign.

"Naruto stay here for now," Laura ordered, and then followed the man. Now Naruto being Naruto he couldn't stand there too long so he decided to see what Laura and the other person were talking about.

"...Laura I can't believe this," the man said in a frustrated tone, "how many times did I tell you not to bring back strays."

"Master Ezio this man is no common stray," Laura pleaded, "he did manage to chase me down after all."

"Alright I'll try him," the man Laura called Master Ezio sighed, "but the minute he falls behind is the minute I cut him loose."

When Ezio and Laura turned around they noticed that Naruto was standing right there listening in on their conversation.

"We'll start your training tomorrow," Ezio said, before walking to a near by building.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

It was three weeks after Tsunade's "meeting" with the civilian council and now the entire village of Konoha was under martial law. It was also three weeks after Tsunade had sent out search parties for Naruto and so far no one had seen hide nor hair of him since he left the village, and to add insult to injury, in Naruto's case, it was two weeks since the Uchiha traitor left the village again, with the aid of Sakura Haruno, who had been publiclly executed for helping the traitor. But the sad part was that without Naruto Konohagakure had lost much of it's business due to the Lands of Spring, Waves, and Demons ceasing to request missions, the Kazekage himself said that the only reason he continued any kind of alliance with Konoha was in memory of Naruto.

"Naruto I wish you were here," Tsunade said to no one as she looked out the window, wondering where the boy she had come to think of as her own grandson was.

3 yrs. Later...

Naruto had just finished with his latest assignment in Russia and was ready for a bath and a good nights rest, when he saw Ezio standing in front of the Auditore Villa in Monteriggori with a solemn look on his face.

"Grand Master Ezio," Naruto greeted with a wide smile and open arms, "where is Laura?"

"Naruto," Ezio started before he sighed, "I'm afraid Laura was killed by a group of Templars on her last assignment in Constantinople. But she wanted me to give you this just in case."

It was then Ezio handed him a folded up piece of paper with the symbol of the Brotherhood of Assassins pressed into wax holding it together. Later that night Naruto was sitting in his room remembering all the nights him and Laura spent in that room doing everything from talking to "having a roll in the hay". Deciding to get it over with Naruto opened the last thing Laura had ever given him.

' _Dear Naruto, If you're reading this then it means I'm dead. It was not my wish to leave you so soon. But I received a assignment from Master Ezio for Konohagakure to establish a base of operations there. I know how much it will pain you to return there, it is causing pain even asking you to go there, but you must start up where I left off. Naruto I really wish I could be there when you return just to see the look on the Council's face when you show them what you have become. I also wish I could have given you a child, but it doesn't seem like that will happen. With all my love, Laura._'

Sighing Naruto undressed and got into his night clothes ready to begin his long journey to the place he once called home.

-The figure tries to stab me and I grab his wrist and stab him in the chest.-

ME: -takes his robes, knives, medicine, pistol, coins and bullets- Even in death you serve a purpose. -closes his eyes, puts on his robes, and walks out of the monastery-

What will happen when Naruto goes back?

How will it have changed?

Who will be there?

Tune in and find out!


	2. Return of the Fox

-walks amongst the crowd with my head down-

ME: -buys a horse with the money I have then spies my target- Time to do what I'm paid for.

-rides up behind my target and shoots them just before I ride off to meet my contact-

Contact: I trust the target is dead.

ME: Any deader and there wouldn't be anything left of them.

-Contact throws me a bag of coins-

ME: Pleasure doing business with you.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: How things change...

The next morning Naruto got up and got dressed in his usual white Assassin's robe with the hidden blade under his right arm. The final touch was when Naruto put a silver crucifix, that Laura had made for him special, and put it around his neck. When he was saddling his horse Ezio walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"That's directions to Konohagakure," Ezio explained, only to have Naruto hand the paper back to him.

"It was my home," Naruto said, before he rode off in the general direction of Konoha.

At Konohagakure no Sato...

It had been three years since the village had been under Martial Law and the village had seen a general improvement since the Civilian Council had been ousted, along with several attempted attacks on the village itself being stopped. Tsunade was finished with the days reports, most of them involving sightings of Saskue Uchiha, and was going to retire for the night when a messenger bird landed on her desk with a note attached to it. Taking the note from the bird she saw the seal of the Brotherhood of Assassins pressed into wax, immediately breaking the seal on the note she began to read it.

'_Dear Hokage, I am sending a representative to your village in accordance with our agreement. While this representative is in your village I expect them to be treated with the same level of respect that you would give to one of your own esteemed clans. Should I receive word that my representative is not being treated well I will be forced to withdraw from our agreement. Sincerely Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Grand Master of the Brotherhood of Assassins._'

"Now I just wonder when the representative is supposed to be here," Tsunade thought out loud.

In the present...

Lucy Stillman had just gotten through with another session in the Animus 2.0, when she spotted Desmond Miles looking down on her.

"Enjoy yourself," Desmond asked, somewhat curious, but all Lucy could do was look embarrassed. Desmond just stood there waiting for an answer before he sat in one of the chairs that littered the Sanctuary.

"Looking up things about your ancestors," Desmond asked.

"Yes," Lucy sighed, "all the time when I was growing up the only stories I ever heard were about my great ancestor, how he could heal from any wound, how his rage struck fear into the hearts of his foes, and how he was the greatest Assassin of his time right behind your ancestor."

Desmond nodded in understanding before handing her a sandwich and a glass of water.

"I can understand your curiousity," Desmond said, staring at the statue of Altair, "but next time make sure I'm here at least so someone can pull you out if things go bad."

All Lucy did before going back into the Animus was finish off her sandwich and nod.

Konohagakure no Sato...

Naruto was riding toward the village on his horse when he was stopped at the gate by two chunin.

"Halt," one of the chunin shouted, "what is your business in Konohagakure?"

"I came to speak to your Hokage," Naruto answered, keeping his head down so they couldn't see his face. After going into one of the security booths and sitting at a radio for five minutes he walked back out and looked at Naruto.

"You may enter," the chunin said, waving Naruto into the village. Riding into the village Naruto noticed that every few blocks there was a roving patrol of either Chunin or Jounin, all the shop owners looked somewhat nervous, and there were barely any civilians walking anywhere.

'_If it wasn't a hidden village I'd swear it was under Borgia control_,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Excuse me but why are there so many ninja walking around," Naruto asked one of the roving chunin.

"The village has been under martial law since the Civilian Council overstepped it's bounds and exiled a shinobi three years ago," the chunin answered, then continued his patrol. As Naruto rode closer to the Hokage Tower he noticed the general patrol groups increased. When he finally got inside the tower he noticed at least three shinobi partoling anyone of the halls at any given time. Walking up to the secretary's desk Naruto made sure to keep his face down.

"Excuse me mam," Naruto said, the secretary looked up, she was in her late twenties, black bob cut, and she was wearing ANBU gear.

"How may I help you," the secretary asked in a somewhat somber tone.

"I am here to see the Hokage concerning an agreement between this village and the Brotherhood of Assassins," Naruto answered. Immediately the secretary gave him precise directions to the Hokage's office. Once Naruto arrived the ANBU there immediately checked the Hokage's list of appointments and designated meetings.

"I'm sorry but you're not on the Hokage's appointment list," one of the ANBU said.

"Well I do believe that's where you're wrong," Naruto replied, keeping his head down so the couldn't see his face.

"Listen you're not on the Hokage's list of appointments," the ANBU repeated, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, only to have his arm snapped by Naruto. When the other ANBU tried to restrain him he was stabbed in the leg when the other ANBU got up Naruto kicked him in the face. After three seconds two more ANBU came in and tried to use different jutsus to restrain Naruto, only to have him step out of the way as the jutsus blasted the two ANBU down the hall. Sighing Naruto opened the door to see a grinning Tsunade.

"Well well you are as good as you're master claims," Tsunade said, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Surely milady there must have been a better way to test me then taking out your own men," Naruto said, not letting his hood go up.

"Maybe so," Tsunade replied before motioning to a chair, "now lets get down to business. Your master has entered into an agreement with our village."

"I am aware of the terms of the agreement," Naruto interrupted, "I am to aid the village in anyway I deem necessary in return I get full diplomatic immunity and I decide who I train."

Tsunade nodded just before she slide him a key and walked to one of the bay windows.

"That is the key to your new base," Tsunade explained. Naruto merely nodded before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Oh and by the way enjoy your stay," Tsunade said with a smiled as Naruto walked out the door.

Back in the present...

Lucy had just came out of another session in the Animus and Desmond was still sitting there watching her.

"Any longer and you would be experiencing the bleeding effect," Desmond stated, sipping water from a glass. Nodding solemnly Lucy walked over to the refrigerator and got a sandwich. Sighing Lucy sat down in a chair and began to eat her sandwich.

"So find out anything interesting," Desmond asked curiously.

"Well you see back in his day, and in his old home," Lucy began explaining, "they had an elite black ops group of shinobi called the ANBU, alright. Well apparently he disabled four of them without breaking a sweat."

Desmond nodded with a smile of approval on his face as Lucy explained what her ancestor did.

"Bet you Ezio could have done it in half the time," Desmond chuckled.

"Please Desmond no more bets," Lucy pleaded, "I still remember the last bet I lost to you."

It was at that moment sirens went off all around the sanctuary, immediately jumping into high alert Desmond grabbed his ancestor's gauntlet with the blade hidden in wrist and Lucy grabbed a stiletto knife then they both went to investigate. When they found the source of the intrusion it was an old man of Chinese decent, with a bread that went to his mid-chest, they couldn't see his eyes for all the wrinkles he had, and a bald head.

"Oh oh oh," the old man chuckled, "never have I seen a pair of more prepared youngsters."

Lucy and Desmond both sighed and sheathed their weapons before turning and heading into the Auditore Villa. When they finally got back to the villa they saw the old man standing in front of the statue of Altair.

"How'd you get in here," Desmond asked, glaring at the old man. All the old man did was chuckle.

"A good Assassin never reveals his secrets," the old man answered with a chuckle. Needless to say Desmond and Lucy were both looking at the stranger in complete confusion.

"No way someone as old as you could be an assassin," Lucy said completely perplexed, "and how do you know about this place?"

"If it is answers you seek then the answers lie within her genes," the old man said, pointing his walking stick at Lucy. All she could do was gulp and turn to look at Desmond.

"Desmond I think I've got to go back into the Animus," Lucy stated, and then she got back into the Animus. But she wasn't prepared for the answers she would find.

-sitting in a chair in an old run down house with all the coins I've collected on a table-

ME: -sighs- Just enough to get me to Florence, Not enough to get me there in style though.

Who is this mysterious old man?

What will Lucy discover about her ancestor?

How will Konoha react to the return of Naruto?

Tune in and Find out.


End file.
